


No Time to Die

by natandsteve



Series: Fragments of a Weapon [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha is Worthy, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Some Avengers Endgame Spoilers Duh, Steve Needs a Hug, romanogers - Freeform, steve is worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natandsteve/pseuds/natandsteve
Summary: Fool me once, fool me twice, are you death or paradise?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Fragments of a Weapon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680097
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so after a few comments and messages on instagram (@rcmanov_ ) I decided to turn my last one shot into a series

_I should've known_ _  
I'd leave alone  
Just goes to show  
That the blood you bleed  
Is just the blood you owe_

* * *

Thick air filled the compound upon the surviving avengers return to the compound in upstate New York. The weight of their losses clung to each member like an unshakable force, sucking the remaining life out of them.

Tony… Natasha… Bucky… the list was endless…

It had been 24 hours, they had watched the ceremony of the dead in Wakanda before returning back to the United States. Okoye had held a beautiful ceremony in honour of their king T’Challa and the innocent lives that had fallen with him, including those of the avengers. As far as Steve was concerned, all that stood against the ‘Children of Thanos’ and the Mad Titan himself were avengers. They were family. He had lost half of his family.

The super-soldier had almost walked out of the ceremony, but a sense of necessity took hold of him. He had to honour them. He had to honour her.

Pepper had gone straight to the compound, her heart in her mouth as she prayed Tony would return with his fellow avengers, she’d been sat waiting alone, Happy was long gone, even her best friend, a teacher from Mid-Town High had gone… she’d tried to check on Peter, but most of his classmates had gone. Pepper had hoped that he’d just donned his mask and swung into action beside her fiancé, but each minute that past, her optimism failed her.

“Rhodes…?” She called out weakly once she heard the doors open, although no voices filled the air. It was deathly silent.

“Pepper?” He asked once he saw her there, tear stained face.

“Where’s Tony?”

“Where’s T-“ They spoke in unison, that was all the answer they’d needed.

Another name added to the confirmed list, they’d been holding onto hope, but it seemed futile now, to deny what was vastly becoming apparent. Pepper fell to her knees, Rhodey moved as quick as he could muster himself to in attempt to catch the falling woman. He cradled his best friends soulmate, comforting both her and himself.

Steve couldn’t focus. He couldn’t articulate any form of response, he merely took himself out of the room and into the hallway. The last time he entered this building, it was as a criminal, a fugitive. But still, he had Natasha by his side. Now he was alone. Homeless. They had lost, irrevocably.

His mind cascaded back to happier times.

Sparring in the training room…

Catching up on the movies Sam had added to his list…

Vision and Wanda teaching him new recipes to try…

He didn’t even realise he was crying until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve this is your home… we’ll get them back…” Bruce said softly to him before adding painfully, “we’ll get her back”.

Steve had returned to the compound with closest allies, Natasha, Sam and Bucky. They’d spent the last couple of years on the run together, and now he was alone.

“Thanks Banner… I know we will… because I don’t know what I’m going to do if we don’t…”

“Don’t think about the don’ts… just concentrate on the will’s…”

The once star-spangled man with a plan nodded his head unconsciously, his thoughts were muddled. He raised a hand and wiped it over his dirty face, they hadn’t had time to stop and process or even to shower and change. Steve ruffled his beard and sighed deeply.

“Lets get to work” 

* * *

_52 hours post-snap._

Whilst conducting a scan, and compiling data from central organisations across the globe, the remaining avengers – could they even call themselves that anymore – were face to face with an infinitely increasing number. The Missing… 3,199,734,967 and rising by the hundredth thousand each moment.

Steve’s eyes were focused, unmoving. He watched the figure climb and climb unable to stop it. “This is a nightmare…” he spoke lowly.

“I’ve had better nightmares… Steve we’ve got a problem” Rhodes answered him causing the burley man to drag his eyes away from the numbers. “So that thing just stopped doing, whatever the hell it was doing.” 

They had come across a device, burned out but still they managed to get it working with the help of tech in the compound. Even in death, or missing, Tony was still helping them even if Steve was unable to lead them. The device beeped constantly, a symbol on it’s screen, blue and red with a gold star between… until finally it stopped.

“What have we got?” Steve asked as he entered the room Bruce had confined himself to whilst studying the cosmic effects of the snap as well as trying to determine what signal the device had been sending.

“Whatever signal it was sending had finally crapped out” Bruce spoke glumly.

“I thought we bypassed the battery”

“We did, it’s still plugged in but it’s just stopped” Rhodes spoke up then before sighing as he clenched his fist in a sudden surge of anger, before slowly releasing the balled up tension.

“Reboot it, send the signal again” Steve demanded gruffly

“Hold on a second, we don’t even know what this signal is-“ Bruce interjected as he looked to the blond avenger.

“Fury did, and that would’ve been good enough for Natasha so it’s good enough for me. Do it. Tell me the second you get a response; I want to know who is on the other end of that thing.” Steve said firmly before turning around and coming face to face with an intruder. A blonde woman, wide eyes, suit matching the image the device had been presenting.

“Where’s Fury?” She asked shakily. The unknown woman addressed Steve as they stood face-to-face.


	2. Life Is Far Away From Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse into Steve's mind and an argument raises tensions

_We were a pair_ _  
But I saw you there  
Too much to bear  
You were my life  
But life is far away from fair_

* * *

Shell shock - psychological disturbance caused by prolonged exposure to active warfare, especially being under bombardment. There is no good or bad, only looming death. Steve felt separated from everyone else. His hands, his head, his body quaked as if he was still witnessing the horror. He no longer had control of himself; the will within him had been extinguished, his muscles and nerves revolted against his brain, his eyes void and impotent.

Steve stood before the mirror in one of the many bathrooms – Natasha’s bathroom from before the Accords – hands gripped the sink on either side, knuckles white as the emotional torture rolled over his body, breaking as harsh as a wave did at the shore.

He could see it so vividly, looking into the eyes of the Mad Titan, gripping the gold gauntlet with all of his strength. Spitting blood from his most recent blow to the face, the super-soldier didn’t give up. It still wasn’t enough.

All of them, gone. In the blink of an eye.

The last words he’d said to each of his lost friends swarmed his mind and then her face flashed before his eyes. Her glazed expression, lifeless before she was turned to atoms beneath his hands.

In the immediate aftermath, he had risen to his feet with help from Thor, pulling him up, hand still covered in the remains of Natasha Romanoff before the intrusive wind blew the dust away as if she had never existed at all.

The grief weighed him down. Everywhere he went within the compound served as a reminder of what he had lost.

He looked at his bearded face, sunken cheeks, and empty eyes. He didn’t recognise the face staring back at him. This wasn’t Captain America. This was a failure. This was his fault.

He sighed and looked into the side mirror, he was about to shave off his beard when the mirror began to shake, slowly and then severely. He looked up as the entire room began to shake. God, what now? Had Thanos come for the rest of them?

Steve, Bruce and Rhodes ran out of the compound and across the yard, looking up into the night's sky. The Benatar was approaching the compound, carried by Carol Danvers as she landed the spacecraft before them. Suddenly, the entry hatch opened revealing Tony being supported by Nebula. Steve felt a rush of hope as he ran over to help his fellow avenger stand up. Tony gripped onto the muscly man before gasping out his words.

“Couldn’t stop him.”

“Neither could I.”

“I lost the kid.”

“Tony, we lost.”

“Is, uh… Pep-“ he began but was cut off as his fiancé let out a cry of relief.

“Oh my God! Tony! Oh my God!”

“It’s okay…” Tony tried to soothe her weakly as she threw her arms around him.

* * *

“World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty per cent, of all living creatures.” Bruce began to explain before Tony cut him off.

“Where is he now? Where?” The Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist was hooked up to a machine, healing his broken body.

“We don’t know. He just opened a portal and walked through.”

“We’ve been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing.” Rocket threw in his piece as he looked at the team he had recently become a part of.

“Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear” Tony replied gobsmacked.

“Maybe I am”

“Tony you fought him-“ Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

“Who told you that? I didn’t fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the store. That’s what happened. There was no fight.”

“Okay…”

“He’s unbeatable”

“Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?” Steve was desperate.

“I saw this coming, a few years back. I had a vision. Didn’t wanna believe it, thought I was dreaming – we all died. Not just half…”

“Tony, I need you to focus”

“And I needed you.” Tony began to seethe. He was furious. “As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It’s too late buddy. Sorry. I believe I remember telling all of you-“ he stood up and went to the super-soldier angrily. “Alive and otherwise, what we needed was a suit of armour around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not – that’s what we needed!”

“Well, that didn’t work out, did it?”

“I said, ‘we’d lose”. You said, ‘We’ll do that together too’. And guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren’t there. But that’s what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We’re the Avengers, not the Prevengers. If we were, then maybe we wouldn’t have lost. Maybe Nat would be alive!”

It was his cutting remark that took Steve down, Tony didn’t even need to lay a hand on the man. It was as if he had been punched in the gut with the planet Tony had talked about moments before.

_Maybe Nat would be alive._

Tony always knew exactly where to twist the knife.

Steve retreated to Natasha’s bedroom. He sat on the edge of her bed, back to the door. He thought about her. She had survived so much torture and heartache in her life. To be snuffed out of existence as if she was never born, it didn’t sit right with him. Of course, she went down fighting. But she deserved more. She deserved better.

He didn’t hear Rhodey knock on the partially opened door, nor did he hear him step instead. Or if he did, he refused to acknowledge the man at first.

“Bruce gave him a sedative. He’s gonna probably be out for the rest of the day.” But Steve didn’t reply. “What Tony said… he was angry… he shouldn’t have-“

“No, he shouldn’t have. But it’s the truth… maybe she would be alive. Maybe they all would be, Bucky, Sam…” Steve shook his head before letting it fall into his hands.

“Danvers has a plan, find Thanos, use the stones to bring everyone back… I’m sceptical…” Rhodey spoke again after a few moments. “I thought you’d want to know…"

Steve raised his head as if filled with purpose, which he was... revenge.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a muse at the minute, look at me updating twice in a day 
> 
> all love appreciated 
> 
> ~ love nat x


	3. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a failed plan and a look five years later, poor steve :(

_Was I stupid to love you?_   
_Was I reckless to help?_   
_Was it obvious to everybody else_

* * *

Were they stupid to think such a scheme would work? It was a pipe dream. The entire thing. Carol’s plan didn’t factor in the possibility of Thanos destroying the stones to prevent his ‘good work’ from being undone. They’d gone at him headstrong, determination and revenge, a deadly combination. It reminded Steve of something Natasha had said once, ‘a black widow, dangling by herself on a single thread… is a really dangerous thing.’ When they had nothing left to fall back on but anger and fear, it was like backing a wild animal into a corner. Unpredictable.

Their plan had seemed simple. Get in. Kill Thanos. Get the stones. Get out. Bring everyone home.

They should’ve realised it was too easy, that something was wrong when Carol returned to the Benatar after doing a sweep of the planet.

_No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defences of any kind. It’s just him._

_It was a tropical planet, scenic almost, full of fauna. A scarecrow complied of Thanos’ armour erected as a warning, or possibly as a victory statement. Carol flew through the roof, knocking the Mad Titan to the ground of his shack, grabbing his neck. Thor had flown in pursuit, slicing off the Infinity Gauntlet so Rhodey and Rocket could aim their weapons, pinning Thanos down with all that they had._

_Steve had entered at that point, a sense of hope and victory washed over him briefly. It was a little too premature. He stared murderously at the purple giant. It was when Rocket tried to recover the stones while they pinned Thanos down that Steve’s heart sunk._

_“Oh no…” Rocket couldn’t help himself._

_“Where are they?” Steve had asked, anger bubbled up inside._

_“Answer the question!” Danvers pulled her arms tighter around Thanos’ neck._

_“The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation…” The Mad Titan replied calmly._

_“Where are the stones?” Steve asked once more whilst Bruce within the Hulk Buster delivered a sharp punch to the tyrant's jaw._

_“Gone. Reduced to atoms. I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am… inevitable.”_

_Gone. Reduced to atoms. Like Natasha, like Bucky… Steve’s head swam with fear as the realisation dawned on him. No stones, no plan. No plan, no Natasha._

_They had fucked up, royally, beyond repair._

* * *

_**Five Years Later** _

“This channel is always active. So, if anything goes sideways… anyone’s making trouble where they shouldn’t… comes through me.” Steve told his holographic teammates consisting of Carol, Nebula, Rocket and Okoye before each one of them cut off from the conference call.

Five years had passed since the decimation and he was still leading the team – well, could you call it leading? He surely wouldn’t. Steve had never forgiven himself.

He slumped in the chair, head falling into his hands. Each day was worse than the last. Each moment felt like an eternity.

“We missed you today…” the voice of James Rhodes cut through the air like a knife.

“You here to do your laundry?” Steve asked, ignoring the statement.

“I’m here to see a friend.”

“Clearly, your friend is fine.”

“You missed another meeting Steve, you promised…” but he could tell today was kicking the Captain's ass, some days were worse than others so he decided to change the subject. “You know, I saw a pod of whales when I was coming up the bridge.”

“In the Hudson?”

“There’s fewer ships, cleaner water… we could take a walk-“ Rhodey had taken up the role of Steve’s shoulder to lean on should he ever allow himself to grieve properly.

“You know, if you’re about to tell me to look on the bright side, I’ll toss you in the Hudson so you can get a closer look…” he sighed before granting Rhodes a small smile but it didn’t last long.

“Steve, you know this isn’t right-“

“You’re goddam right this isn’t right. You think I don’t know?! Half of the universe has been missing for five years, and forgive me for not giving a shit about the whales.” He snapped, he didn’t mean to, but he was tired, tired of everything.

“You know, they keep telling everyone to move on and… grow. Some do, but not us.” Rhodes began carefully, stepping further into the room, moving towards the seat opposite Steve. The blonde avenger’s knuckles were raw, Rhodey noticed but decided not to press him. Steve had clearly been taking his anger out in the gym again rather than sleeping. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out, all he had to do was look at the deep and dark circles surrounding his eyes.

“If I move on, who does this?”

“Maybe it doesn’t need to be done… not anymore”

“You’re giving up on them?” Steve asked almost in a whisper.

“Who’s to say I haven’t already. Like you said, Steve, it’s been five years, we’ve exhausted every feasible avenue… Would she really want you to be like this? Not looking after yourself, angry and hurt constantly… would she-“

“You’re out of line, Colonel” Steve spat venomously. “How dare you tell me what she would have wanted. You casted her aside! She tried to protect this fucked up family, I didn’t listen and neither did you. Fuck, you signed those accords, you and Tony ripped us apart… you didn’t know her like I did man… you didn’t-“ he cut himself off as a sob tore through his body.

Rhodey didn’t flinch at his outburst, he’d expected it. Steve had missed a few support group meetings; it wasn’t a secret that Captain America was having difficulties adjusting post-snap. This hit him harder than waking up a man out of time. Silently, Rhodes stood up and moved around the side of the desk until he was stood beside Steve. He gently reached out his hand, turning the super-soldier by his shoulder into an embrace. Rhodey had seen Tony in a similar state, although at the time he hadn’t handled it that well admittedly, but this time, he would be better.

“I’m not saying you should go out and pick up the first girl you see, I’m saying you need to get a life away from this Rogers… Steve, come back to the group, we could look into getting you an apartment, back in Brooklyn-“ but before they could continue a message appeared on the screens before them.

“Oh! Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big, and I had my mask on. You wouldn’t recognise me…”

“Tic-tac? Is this an old message?” Rhodey asked looking down at Steve before removing his hand as the blonde rose to his feet finally, animated.

“It’s the front gate,” Steve replied.

“Ant-man? Ant-man, I know you know that. I need to talk to you guys.” Scott urged in hope that someone was there. They had to be. They were the Avengers after all.


	4. You Were Never On My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a plan that Tony does not agree with.

_That I'd fallen for a lie?_   
_You were never on my side_   
_Fool me once, fool me twice_

* * *

“Alright. So... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... She was my... She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there…” Scott began as he paced forwards and backwards in front of the two men.

“I’m sorry. That must’ve been a very long five years…” Rhodey looked to the man empathetically.

“Yeah, but that’s just it. It wasn’t. For me, it was five hours.” Scott explained causing Steve and Rhodey to share a bewildered glance. “See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren’t like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable… Is that anybody’s sandwich? I’m starving?” He asked before Rhodey nodded and waved his approval.

“Scott, what are you talking about?” Steve asked, almost revitalised by this new information.

“What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos.”

“Wait, are you talking about a time machine?”

“No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It's more like a... Yeah, a time machine. I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be some way... There's gotta be...some w... it's crazy.”

“Scott, I get e-mails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore” Rhodey reasoned with the subway eating man before him.

“So, who do we talk to about this?” Scott raised his head in hope.

“Stark.” Rhodey and Steve spoke simultaneously as they shared a look, they had no idea how this would go. Stark had retired, he was living with Pepper and his daughter Morgan. He had been so lucky, Steve had resented him for a very long time, but now they were just on pleasantries, not friends, not enemies. They were civil.

* * *

“Now, we know what it sounds like…” Scott tried after the trio had revealed their plan to the genius.

“Tony, after everything you’ve seen, is anything really impossible?” Steve interjected as he adjusted his position leaning against the porch fence.

“Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale, which then triggers the Desutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?” Tony finally spoke before gifting the three of them with his famous eye-roll. “In Layman’s terms, it means you’re not coming home.”

“I did.” Scott protested before being shut down.

“No, you accidentally survived. It’s a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull of a… What do you call it?”

“A time heist?” Scott suggested, hiding his pride at the name he had come up with. It felt very science-fiction adventure film-like.

“Yeah, a time heist. Of course, why didn’t we think of this before? Oh, because it’s laughable?”

“The Stones are in the past. We could go back and get them. We can snap our own fingers…” Scott looked around at his friends.

“We can bring everyone back.” Rhodey joined in, Steve merely looked down at his feet. He was trying his best not to get his damn hopes up, but this was all they had left to latch onto.

“Or screw it up worse than he already did, right?” Tony shook his head disbelievingly.

“I don’t believe we would.” Steve’s voice came as a shock to himself more so than anyone else. The three men turned to look at the solemn super-soldier.

“Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise…” Tony knew how desperately Steve wanted to right the wrongs Thanos had caused. He knew his former friend was in a dark place, but he couldn’t bring himself to feed into false hope. Had it been Pepper who had been dusted, he probably would have tried every last damned thing he could, getting himself killed in the process.

“Tony… we have to take a stand…” Rhodes stepped forward encouragingly.

“We did stand. And yet, here we are.” Tony replied sincerely. “Cap, I’m sorry, you know I am. But it’s impossible-“ he shook his head again. It was final.

“Mommy told me to come and save you,” the little brunette came running over to her father before squeaking playfully as he scooped her up.

“Good job. I’m saved.” He kissed his daughter before turning to the others. “I wish you’d come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I… I missed you guys, it was… Oh, and table’s set for six.”

“Tony, I get it, and I’m happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance…” Steve tried once more.

“I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can’t roll the dice again… if it was the other way around, you’d understand… if you don’t talk shop, you can stay for lunch.”

Steve just stared at the man in disbelief, how could he not help. They had a shot at bringing everyone home. Their friends? Their family. Half of all living creatures. But then again, that was Tony. Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist… selfish to the core. Like his father Howard. The Captain shook his head in return and just turned away from him leaving Tony and Morgan stood there, Morgan tucked her head into her father’s neck. Rhodes sighed and smiled sadly at Tony, while Scott waved his farewell to the little girl before they both went back to join Steve at the car.

The blonde avenger sat in the driver’s seat with his head resting against the wheel.

“Fuck” He uttered.


	5. Are You Death Or Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tracks down an old friend in attempt to recruit his assistance for what was ahead. Doesn't go to plan as a fight breaks out leaving the grieving avenger bloody.

_Are you death or paradise?_   
_Now you'll never see me cry_   
_There's just no time to die_

* * *

**TOKYO**

Dead bodies littered the streets. The Yakuza. Members of the organisation had been slain by a hooded figure. The male threw a shuriken at another Yakuza member that had begun to fire at him. Shouts and screams fill the air in Japanese.

One male pointed at the hooded male slaying his colleagues, “あいつだ! アキヒコさんを!” (It's him! He's after Akihiko!)

Soon enough gunshots rang out down the saturated street, thunder cracked overhead as the rain down poured. A Yakuza member who wielded a katana charged at the hooded man, but is immediately overthrown and slain by the Ronin. Ronin fought another sword-wielding member, throwing him aside as if he weighed nothing. Compared to the anger and grief that consumed Ronin, he did weigh nothing. Screams, shouts, havoc raged on as member after member met the same fate. Death.

Suddenly, a man in a dark raincoat jumped through a glass window with Ronin on his tail, he had no hope of making it. The two enemies landed in the dark alleyway. It was Akihiko.

“てめえ なぜこんなことをする? 俺たちてめえになにもしてねぇだろ!” (Why are you doing this? We never did anything to you!) Akihiko protested, on the verge of begging for his life.

“地球の半分 サノスにやられた... お前はなぜ無事なの…” (You Survived, half of the planet didn’t. They got Thanos… you get me.) The Ronin’s words hung heavy in the air, the implications were frightening. What had become of this man? The hooded ‘vigilante’ drew out his katana and wields it, preparing to slay his next victim.

Hidden away, Steve Rogers observed the exchange. He had been tracking the Ronin for the past three years, he knew who it was, and he knew what he had been doing all this time. It broke him to know this is how his friend was dealing with the catastrophic lost the earth had been hit with.

Ronin engaged in combat, piercing Akihiko’s stomach, causing the male to fall forward only to be held up by his attacker. “お前はもう十分殺しただろ” (You’re done hurting people). Ronin whispered venomously to the male.

“俺らがだと? 気でも狂ったか!” (We hurt people? You’re crazy!) Akihiko pushed himself back, away from Ronin as he gestured to the scattered bodies of his henchmen. He forced a chuckle from his mouth as he wiped a stray splash of blood with the back of his hand.

Suddenly, Akihiko charged once again at the hooded attacker, but Ronin immediately blocked the blow. The two drew their weapons, swords clashed as Ronin and Akihiko fought to the death. “死ね!” (DIE!) Akihiko yelled in exertion as he went in for the kill, however, Ronin was clearly more adept at fighting.

Ronin ducked and slid beneath the katana, slicing Akihiko fatally in the stomach. He slides clear of a counter-attack before facing away down the street, he knew the job had been done.

The sound of Akihiko dropping his katana echoed around the street. Steve didn’t even flinch as he watched the onslaught take place.

“待て! 助けてくれ! お前に何でもやる! 何が欲しい?” (Wait! Help me! I’ll give you anything! What do you want?) Akihiko called out from behind, desperate as he began to cough on the blood that had begun to flood his airways.

“What I want… you can’t give me.” Ronin spoke then in English. He sighed before raising his katana once more. With one swift movement, he spun on his heels and thrusted the blade downwards into Akihiko’s stomach once more causing the leader to fall to the floor.

Ronin grabbed the sword and wiped the crimson liquid from the blade with his gauntlet, ridding it of the blood of Akihiko. Now was Steve’s chance to speak to him. To bring him home. Although, he was no longer able to sneak up on his friend. Ronin noticed someone following him, he stopped dead in his tracks and removed his mask, sliding it from shielding his identity.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Clint spoke then. His voice was low, void of emotion at first. He knew exactly who it was before he turned to see his old comrade. He had gone on a rampage since the decimation. Clint saw Steve who was stood behind him, holding an umbrella, in casual clothing. His shield, attached to his back, just in case.

“Neither should you… Killing all these people isn’t going to bring your family back…” Steve reasoned, keeping a wary distance at first. This was Clint, after all, surely he would be able to rein him in. “It’s not gonna bring Nat back…” he tried before realising that may have been a mistake as he stepped closer.

Clint’s sharp jaw clenched at the mention of her name. His best friend, his partner, she always had his six and when it mattered the most, he let her down. His sleepless hours were consumed with nightmares. How dare this man come into his life and speak her name.

“Don’t you dare fucking talk to me about Nat…” he spat.

“Clint…” Steve raised his hands in a sign of surrender, reassuring him that he wasn’t here to fight him. “We found something. A chance, maybe…” he trailed off once he noticed the anger begin to reach a boiling point within the man before him.

It was Steve’s fault – in Clint’s eyes – that he hadn’t been there that day. He had followed Steve, refused to sign the Accords, battled against his friends, against Natasha and for what? To be put on house arrest while the world was on fire and he didn’t even know? He didn’t even know that his family would be torn away from him.

“How dare you-“ Clint drew his sword once again, his hood fell from his head allowing the rain to drench his mohawked hair-style. Within moments, he had engaged in a battle with the super-soldier.

Steve immediately brought his shield in front of him in order to desperately block the thrusts and swings of Clint’s katana. “Clint listen to me! This a chance we have to reverse this!” Steve urged his friend to stop and listen, he didn’t want to hurt him any more than he already had.

Clint refused to listen, his sword clashed with Steve’s shield, again and again, the vibranium deflected the blows. Each failed attempt infuriated Clint further so he began to focus his efforts on the soldier’s legs. Steve picked up on his new tactic which unfortunately left him open for attack.

The soldier was tired of fighting, he was tired of everything. What was he even fighting for anymore? That was when Clint got a blow in, a slice to Steve’s bicep. Steve grunted as the sharp pain cleared his mind. He shoved his shield firmly against Clint’s body before whacking the katana out of his grip, kicking it away as he tossed his shield after it. If they were going to do this, it was going to be hand to hand. Clint got several blows in at this point, as did Steve. The archer charged at Steve, taking him down with a hard thump as they began to brawl on the drenched concrete floor. Within each moment a different person was on top, first Steve, then Clint got the other hand, and then Steve threw him off again.

“A chance? For what?” Clint spat furiously as they continued to fight. His head spun constantly with the echoes of past memories. “For you to storm in and rescue some poor damsel? Save the world?” He chuckled dryly. Clint punched Steve square in the Jaw before continuing his onslaught. “You’re on your own, Rogers. You ruined my life.” He punched him again. “You ruined the lives of everyone that you loved. So whatever you’re doing… just do it alone!” He’d intended to punctuate his sentence with another blow but Steve caught it and managed to divert the force into the concrete beside his head.

Clint froze as his hand crunched from the force, gathering his bearings. He debated continuing the fight but the flash of pain cleared his mind as it had done with Steve. Natasha wouldn’t want this. She wouldn’t want them fighting, squabbling like children over a frozen ice-pop. She’d be willing to try anything if it meant getting her family back. He knew that.

“Don’t…” Clint was openly crying as he panted. He struggled to breathe as his emotions rendered him immobile for a moment.

Steve took this opportunity to role out from beneath him and pick up his shield once more. The super-soldier was soaked, his clothes torn and dirty from their fight. “Don’t what?” he asked exasperatedly as he too regained his breath.

“…don't give me hope.” Clint was defeated.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to you sooner,” Steve slid his shield into its rightful place on his back as he picked up his umbrella again. He reached out and offered a hand to his friend who was sat on the floor as the rain continued to pour on them.

Clint hesitated at first but finally slapped his hand against Steve’s and gripped on as the blonde helped raise the archer and sword swinger to his feet. The pair headed off together, leaving the scattered bodies in the street. He was coming home. They were all going to be coming home. If not, Clint might just kill Steve himself, if the guilt doesn’t get there first.


	6. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a discovery leading to a heart to heart with both Pepper and Steve. Bridges are re-built.

_I let it burn_  
_You're no longer my concern_

* * *

“This time, in the shape of a Mobius strip, inverted, please,” Tony spoke to his trusty AI. Steve had gotten into Tony’s head – well, actually Peter had, but it was Steve’s doing – he had spent the last few nights trying to figure out a way to make their plan a reality, safely.

_“Processing”_

“Give me that eigenvalue. That, particle factoring, and a spectral decomp. That will take a second…” he ran a hand through his hair as he clocked the time on the wall, 2:37am. God, he was falling back into his old ways, unable to sleep so he tinkered. Pepper would have a riot.

_“Just a moment.”_

“And don’t worry if it doesn’t pan out. I’m just kinda –“ but he was cut off by F.R.I.D.A.Y as she spoke again.

 _“Model rendered.”_ The render came back as 99.987% successful. That was it. He’d done it.

“Shit!” Tony fell back, completely and utterly bewildered by the discovery. However, he was almost more shocked by the little voice that followed his.

“Shit.” Morgan giggled as she repeated his last utterance.

Tony shook his head, bringing his index finger to his lips as he whispered to his daughter. “What are you doing up, little miss?”

“Shit.”

“No, we don’t say that. Only Mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her.”

“Why you up?”

“’Cause I got some important shit going on here,” Tony replied before smirking at the little girl he and Pepper had created. Morgan looked back at him, tilting her head as her expression was one of incredulity. “What do you think? No, I got something on my mind. I got something on my mind.”

“Was it Juice Pops?” Morgan asked cutely.

“Sure was. That’s extortion, that’s a word. Great minds think alike. Juice Pops, exactly was on… my..mind.” He reached out to take her hand as he made his way towards her, letting her lead the way to the freezer while he stole another glance at the model.

* * *

Tony tucked Morgan back into bed once they’d finished the Juice Pop they had been sharing.

“Once upon a time, Morguna went to bed. The End.”

“That’s a horrible story,” Morgan protested with a giggle before snuggling further into her duvet.

“Come on, that’s your favourite story. I love you tons.” Tony whispered to his daughter before leaning to kiss her on the forehead.

“I love you 3000.”

“Wow” Tony mouthed silently as he moved to turn off her bedroom lamp. “3000? That’s crazy…” he stood up from her bed and headed to the door, a smile on his face. “Go to bed, or I’ll sell all your toys. Night, night.”

Tony moved to his bedroom, his mind still reeling from the knowledge of what he had discovered. Silently, he slipped into the room and kicked off his slippers as he tried to sneak into bed undetected by Pepper.

“About time you came to bed,” came his wife’s voice as soon as he pulled back the covers. He froze. Busted.

“Sorry honey, I had- I…” he had no excuse. “I figured it out.”

“Just so we’re talking about the same thing?” She asked as she shifted beneath the duvet so she could reach her bedside lamp.

Tony sat down beside her, but his back was to her as he looked out of the window at the moon across the lake. “Time travel.”

“What? Wow…” she watched his back tense at her words. “That’s amazing… and… terrifying.”

“That’s right.”

Pepper moved then, sitting up so she could reach out to touch him. Delicately she placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to help him relax. “We got really lucky.”

“Yeah I know.”

“A lot of people didn’t…” she whispered slowly.

“No, I can’t help everybody.”

“It sort-a seems like you can.”

“Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now and stop.” Tony lowered his gaze to the floor in front of him. He knew what it meant. If he didn’t stop, he’d be putting everything he loved at risk.

“Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my life,” Pepper replied with a small smile, teasing her husband. He smiled back and turned his head to her.

“I sometimes feel I should put it in a locked box and drop it at the bottom of a lake… go to bed…” he spoke calmly as he watched her. He wasn’t just talking about the model, he was talking about everything. He was talking about Ironman.

“But would you be able to rest?” Pepper asked him gently.

They both knew the answer was no. He had to do this for the kid, he had to do it for Natasha and everyone else he and the rest of the universe had lost. And he would. Tomorrow. Tonight, he would spend the night with his wife. In the morning, he would eat breakfast with his family before taking the drive over to the compound.

* * *

Steve sat outside the Avengers Compound, staring at the floor, deep in thought. He was beat, the only possibility of victory was not an option. They couldn’t do it without Tony. The sound of a deafening engine broke the silence he had been contemplating in. An Audi R8 sped towards the entrance, Steve rose to his feet. He only knew one person who would be outrageous enough to drive that beast. The car pulled over to Cap but went a little too far, causing the driver to reverse a little.

Tony rolled down the window and looked at the super-soldier, “Why the long face?”

“What are you doing here Tony?” He asked, clearly in no mood for games.

“You pushed time through Lang didn’t you? It’s tricky. Dangerous even. Somebody should’ve cautioned you against it.”

“You did.”

“Oh, did I?” Tony raised a brow before shaking his head, feigning to be oblivious to this fact. “Thank God I’m here. Regardless, I fixed it.” He held up the device they would use to perform the so-called Time Heist. “A fully-functioning Time-Space GPS.”

Steve looked at Tony in disbelief, he had finally come around after all this time.

“Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it.” Tony eventually explained, it was as close to an apology as Steve would get.

“Me too.”

“We got a shot at getting these stones, but I’ve gotta tell you, Cap. My priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And… maybe not die trying would be nice.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Steve offered out his hand in a way of sealing a deal, Tony nodded and shook hands with the soldier. Steve turned to head back into the compound to share the good news but Tony hollered at him to wait.

“Tony…” Steve uttered as he looked at the shield he was pulling out. It was his round vibranium shield, custom made. Steve hesitated as Tony offered it to him.

“Why? He made it for you. Plus, honestly, I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledging.” He tried to pass it off as a joke, sincerity was not his strongest suit.

“Thank you, Tony.” The shield fit perfectly against his arm.

“Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn’t bring one for the whole team…” Whole team. They didn’t have the whole team. “Who-?” he began to ask, curious who would suit up and take a stand once more.

“Everyone who is left. We’re in this, together.” He meant it this time. He would not leave Tony again.


	7. Return to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For fic reasons, Aunt May did not get dusted, ok? 
> 
> Part of the journey is the end... for some.

_Faces from my past return_ _  
Another lesson yet to learn_

* * *

The night before the time heist was a peculiar one. Steve spent his time training, getting himself in the fittest of states, he had to clear his mind and working out helped with that. Bruce tinkered away making sure nothing could go wrong, everything had to be perfect, the machine had to be perfect. Clint had some quiet time, surrounded by photos and mementoes of his family, if this worked he’d get them back. Rhodey spent time with Scott, Rocket and Thor, they had a few drinks to take the edge off whilst Nebula took a moment to think about her fallen sister.

Tony was where he belonged, at home with his family. He’d sat with Morgan after dinner, watching her favourite movie before he read to her. Once she’d fallen asleep he just watched her, she was so beautiful, so innocent. He had to do this for her future. After a while, he crept from the room, silently closing the door behind him as he headed to his ‘office’.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y? You up?” He asked his A.I as he paced slowly.

_“For you boss, always.”_

“Do me a favour, start recording, emergency protocol one”

_“On it.”_

Within moments, his helmet lit up, a holographic projection light emerged from the head of his armour. A small light flickered, it was recording and he finally ceased pacing and turned to the camera.

“Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration… I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing…” he began his message. Tony was worried, rightly so. He just had an overwhelming sense of dread come over him, one similar to the moment he got the phone call about his parent’s deaths, he’d had a hunch something was wrong before the words even reached his ears.

“God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in…” He looked down in deep thought. Morgan, he was risking losing time with her. She was still so young, there was so much he hadn’t done with her yet…

Tony continued to speak into the holographic recorder, unbeknownst to him, his wife was watching from the staircase that led to his workshop.

“So I thought I'd probably better record a little greeting... In the case of an untimely death on my part. I mean, not that, death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's– it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That's the thing. Then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end…” the older avenger sighed and moved closer to the camera. He pushed all the air out of his lungs he hadn’t even realised he had been holding, allowing his boyish grin to appear on his face. “What am I even trippin' for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to.”

Pepper began to make her way down the stairs towards him silently as he finished up.

“I love you 3000.” He looked directly into the feed, as if he was looking at Morgan. This was for her, it would be a reminder of who he was for when she was old enough to understand the sacrifice he may have had to make. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” He asked, signalling for his A.I to end the recording.

“ _Uploading… done.”_

As the feed cut dead Pepper made her presence known to him. Her eyes were full of tears, she was terrified for what was to come. She knew deep down, this was the right thing. It was the only way he would ever be able to truly let go of everything. One last hurrah, one last mission, one last win. “Hey Ironman,” she smirked at him sadly.

Tony turned to face her, his own eyes told of worried tales. “Hey honey, what’s got you up? Just finishing something off and then you and I, can take a little trip to-“ he was going to make one of his famous innuendos but this wasn’t the time. Classic Stark.

“Tony…” Pepper cut him off, wrapping her arms around him as she tucked her head under his chin, allowing him to relax and breathe her in.

“Yes Miss Potts?” He asked quietly, the same way he had asked for the last decade and more.

“You know, you’ve always had this Lone Wolf tendency, as if you were alone…” she began softly as they embraced. “The, ‘Tony Stark against the world’ mentality, but you’ve never truly been alone… and you won’t be alone tomorrow…”

“I’m just trying to protect us, future us’es and that’s it…” Tony reasoned before continuing, “you’ve taken such good care of me. I’ve been in many tough spots, and you’ve got me through them all…”

“And… I’m going to get you through this last one too…”

“What do you mean…-? Pep..?”

“May Parker is coming tomorrow morning, she’s going to-“

“No, Pep… you can’t-“

“- She’s going to watch Morgan for us…”

“- Pepper, I can’t let you do this…” Tony argued knowing what his wife was implying.

“You built me a suit; don’t think I haven’t seen it. You’re not that great at hiding things if Morgan can find them…” she chuckled sadly before pulling back to see his face, stained by tears. “I trust you, I trust I’ll be safe… and I’d feel a lot better knowing I’d be there to stop you from making any damn sacrifices that you don’t need to make Tony…” she told him pointedly. “That’s final.”

“God damn you…” he whispered, voice breaking slightly as he gripped onto his wife a little tighter. That night was quiet, they made love before holding each other tightly into the early hours of the morning. Neither quite wanted to sleep, for fear of missing vital time with the other. Pepper was the first to sleep, followed shortly by her husband.

* * *

“Alright. We have a plan. Six Stones, three teams. One shot…” Steve spoke to his team as they stood on the Quantum machine, uniforms ready, Pym particles ready. “Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends…” he looked around, focusing briefly on each one of them, “we lost family…” he didn’t know if he was going to see them again. He hoped he would, God he hoped… “we lost a part of ourselves.”

He thought about her, about Nat. If things were different, she would be here now, stood next to him ready to throw her life on the line, to bet everything she had on this once chance. She’d be in, all or nothing. A witty smile on her face, she glistened with confidence, masking her fear.

“Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know, but it doesn’t mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. Come back home.” He looked pointedly at his team. He couldn’t deal with anymore losses. “This is the fight of our lives… and we’re gonna win.” He looked at Tony who smirked at his optimism. “Whatever it takes. Good Luck.”

Tony clapped his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “We’ve got this...” he nodded in agreement before turning to look at his wife who had suited up with the rest of them.

Pepper was going with Tony, Rohdey and Nebula into space, something she hadn’t quite wrapped her head around, whilst Steve, Banner, Clint and Scott would take on the three stone’s in New York. Thor and Rocket would get the Aether from Jane on Asgard. It seemed both simple and unbelievably complicated, they’d debated the rules of time travel for many hours before deciding on their method.

Banner engaged the tractors before turning back to face the team. The machine began to whirr before suddenly they all shrunk down and entered the Quantum Realm, splitting off at different intervals, going to different places, going to different times throughout their history…


	8. NEW YORK 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York, 2012.
> 
> Canon divergence, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Scott attempt to retrieve the Space, Mind and Time Stones.

**New York 2012**

* * *

Chitauri Leviathans littered the New York skyline. The atmosphere was filled with dread. Their first encounter with alien lifeforms as a team, united. The Avengers stood back to back, forming a circle; Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye and The Hulk. The team that would soon grow to include the ranks of many worthy allies. The team that had no idea what would hit them in a few short years. The Avengers assembled.

Two streets away, the first group of avengers landed with a bump. Steve caught himself as the force of the time jump caused him to wobble upon materialisation. Clint, Banner and Scott gathered themselves as they huddled up to review the plan they were putting in motion.

“All right, we all have our assignments. Two Stones uptown, one Stone, down. Stay low, keep an eye on the clock…” Steve looked at each one of the males before suddenly the Hulk from 2012 stormed by, smashing everything in his path. “Feel free to smash a few things along the way…” the Captain added with a smile.

The team split up, Bruce headed to the roof of the Sanctum Sanctorum, a place he’d found himself post Thanos decimating the Asgardians and murdering Loki. However, he had not met the Sorcerer Supreme who guarded the Sanctum and the Eye of Agamotto at that time, he was far too early for Stephen Strange.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott, Steve and Clint made their way to Stark Tower in order to obtain the mind and space stones.

“Cap, you in position? Scott and I are ready to go, thing’s look like they’re just about wrapped up here.” Clint whispered into his comms as he sat above the 2012 version of himself. He and Scott were silent in the air vent above, ready to drop ant-sized Scott down onto 2012 Tony Stark in hope to retrieve the Tesseract from the case.

“Got it. I’m approaching the elevator now.” Steve replied, calmly as he hurried to his destination.

“ _If it’s all the same to you… I’ll have that drink now” Loki raised his hands in surrender as the team crowded him._

_“All right, get him on his feet. We can all stand around posing up a storm later. By the way, feel free to clean up…” Tony looked around at his newfound teammates who’d had a helping hand in destroying his home._

_“Uhh, magic wand?” Nat asked holding up the sceptre._

Clint swallowed hard, there she was. His best friend. Living and breathing, without any clue what was coming for her. As far as Nat was concerned at that moment, they’d won… little did she know the fight of her life had only just begun.

“You good?” Scott whispered to his friend, he’d only briefly met Natasha during the battle at the airport, he liked her, but they didn’t really get a chance to talk with all the fists flying.

“I will be once this is over,” Clint replied before continuing to watch for his cue.

_Natasha Romanoff looked around then, she could’ve sworn she’d heard someone whispering above her head. Perhaps the bump to her head was a little worse than she’d originally thought. Well, she did dive headfirst onto the roof of a building from the back of a Chituarian flying machine._

_“STRIKE team’s coming to secure it,” Tony replied._

_As if on cue, Agent Sitwell approached Natasha to secure the sceptre, “We can take that off your hands.”_

_“By all means, careful with that thing!” Nat wiped her hands on her uniform before turning to look at 2012’s version of Clint._

“Who are these guys?” Scott asked the arrow-wielder as they continued to watch.

“They are SHIELD… well, actually HYDRA. But, we didn’t know that yet..”

“Seriously, you didn’t? I mean… they look like bad guys.”

“You’re small, but you’re talking loud…” Clint sighed barely above a whisper as he watched the events unfold. “Right, you’re up, little man. There’s our stone, in the briefcase.”

“Alright. Flick me.” Scott leaned down, ready to fire.

Clint flicked Scott onto the 2012 version of Tony Stark, right into his beard causing the younger Stark to scratch his beard, allowing Scott to drop down onto Stark’s reactor core in his chest.

Hawkeye watched the team disappear into the elevator, all bar Hulk who had to take the stairs, he remembered that day. Clint quickly sprung into action and moved down the vents, till he dropped out and hurried to the ground floor in order to meet Scott and collect the stone. “Alright Cap. Scott’s with the tesseract, Elevator is on the move, just passing the 80th floor…”

“On it. Meet you outside as soon as I’ve retrieved the Sceptre.”

“Alright, see you there.”

* * *

Steve intercepted the elevator on floor 47, he walked inside and hit the button to continue the elevator on its descent.

Sitwell eyed his colleague before speaking, “Captain. I thought you were coordinating search and rescue?”

“Change of plans.” Steve remained cool and collected, he was amused with the knowledge he now had surrounding the men in the elevator, a sense of familiarity overtook him. He briefly had a flashback to the time they’d ambushed him in the elevator in the Triskellion.

“Hey, Cap,” Rumlow spoke with false pretences.

“Rumlow.” Steve replied cooly, “I just got a call from the Secretary. I’m gonna be running point on the sceptre.”

“Sir? I don’t understand.” Sitwell raised his brow.

“We got word there may be an attempt to steal it.”

“Sorry, Cap. I can’t give you the sceptre…” Rumlow reached for his gun silently.

“I’m gonna have to call the Director…” Sitwell turned to look at Rumlow before looking back at the avenger as Steve turned towards him.

“That’s okay, trust me…” he leaned in close. “Hail HYDRA.”

Within seconds, the sceptre was in Steve’s hand leaving a very confused and slightly gobsmacked STRIKE team in his wake. Thank god for the future not affecting the past or whatever the hell Banner had been talking about.

Meanwhile; Clint made it to the lobby where he was trying to locate Scott and the 2012 version of the avengers. “Thumbelina do you copy? It’s go-time.”

“Bombs away…” Scott whispered into the comms as he slid down inside Tony’s Arc Reactor. “God, it smells like… is that Axe, yeah that’s definitely Axe body spray…” he coughed as he spoke to Clint.

“Can we focus, please? I don’t need to know what Stark smells like.” Clint rolled his eyes as he watched the interaction, he’d changed into a SWAT team member’s uniform after temporarily rendering one of them unconscious so he could remain undercover.

_“May I ask where you’re going?” Alexander Pierce stopped the avengers in their tracks._

_“To lunch and then to Asgard. I’m sorry, you are?” Thor asked somewhat defensively._

Present-day Clint brought his arm up to his mouth as he began to speak to Scott again, “move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here…” he whispered gruffly, he knew he’d always disliked that Peirce guy for some reason.

“We sure it won’t kill him?” Scott asked as he held onto the pin he needed to remove.

“Stark said you’ll give him a mild cardiac dysrhythmia or whatever, just do it!”

“That doesn’t sound-“

“Just do it! Window’s closing.”

“Here goes!” Scott gritted his teeth as he pulled on the device, causing 2012 Tony Stark to drop the briefcase before collapsing to the ground convulsing. Scott climbed up out of the man and raced to the case, pushing it out of the way before jumping onto it as it slid across to where Clint was standing.

“Good job, let's go…” Clint leaned down to pick up the briefcase while remaining undetected as the scene behind them attracted everyone’s attention as they raced to save Tony Stark. “Cap, we got it. Heard from Banner? We’ll meet you at the rendezvous point.”

* * *

Meanwhile; Banner was still bargaining with the Ancient One, she was reluctant to give up the time stone. He had made a case, explaining that once they had used the stones they’d return them all to the exact moment they were taken, preventing branched realities that could crumble their world.

“But you’re leaving out the most important part. In order to return the stones, you have to survive.” The Ancient One was not impressed, nor was she convinced. It was only when Bruce informed her that it was Strange who had handed the stone over to the Mad Titan did she pause to consider the possibility.

“Strange is meant to be the best of us…” she murmured as she thought, millions of realities and possible futures swarmed in her mind, there were too many, but she had faith in the man she was yet to meet.

“So he must have done it for a reason,” Banner replied hopefully.

“I fear you may be right.” The Sorcerer Supreme handed the stone over to Banner nervously.

“Thank you”

“I’m counting on you, Bruce. We all are…”


	9. Morag 2014 & Asgard 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the avengers split off. Tony and Pepper travel to Vormir whilst Rhodes and Nebula remain on Morag in order to collect the Power Stone. Meanwhile, on Asgard, Rocket and Thor run into old friends...

**Morag 2014**

“Alright. Bring it down low. Right on that line. That’s it. Down, down…” Rhodey directed Nebula carefully.

“Hey, can we hurry it up?” Tony asked with a smug grin. “I’m hoping to show the Mrs the moon before we head home.”

“All that is really helpful” Rhodey rolled his eyes at his long-time friend. “Take care, okay?” He hugged Pepper before pulling Stark into a friendly embrace.

“Yeah, will do, nobody messes with the Mrs” Tony quipped.

“Take that stone and come back, no messing around.” Rhodes reminded them, he was like a big brother to Tony in some ways.

Pepper and Tony headed back aboard the Benatar, they turned to wave at Rhodey and Nebula with a smile.

“You guys watch each other’s six!” He called out once more before the hatch closed. The ship took off and sped out of the Morag atmosphere…

“The coordinates for Vormir are laid in. All they have to do is not fall out…” Nebula watched the ship fly away.

“Okay, so uh… we just wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?” Rhodey turned to Nebula as they began to walk across the plains.

“Let’s take cover… we’re not the only ones looking for the stones…”

“Wait a minute, who else is? What are you talking about? Who is looking for them?”

“My father, my sister… and me.”

“And you? Where are you right now?”

* * *

**Asgard 2013**

Things weren’t going so smoothly on Asgard. Rocket was having a hard enough time trying to balance a drunk and depressed God of Thunder whilst maintaining on the mission. They had to get the stones.

After two heart-to-hearts and a close encounter with the Loki-kind, Rocket had devised a plan of his own, instead of sending in Thor, the heart-throb, he would go in, grab the stone and return whilst Thor kept a lookout.

That was all well and good until Thor stumbled across an old face from his past.

“What are you doing?” The woman asked as she tapped the God of Thunder on the shoulder. He was hiding behind a large post, though when he saw his mother, he almost had a heart attack.

“Oh, God…”

“You’re better off leaving the sneaking to your brother…” Frigga quipped as she took her boy’s appearance in. He looked exhausted, her maternal instincts went into overdrive.

“Yeah… I was simply just-“ he couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse, he hadn’t been prepared to see her.

“You’re not the Thor I know at all, are you?” Her voice was gentle, not accusatory.

“Yes, I am…” he feigned pathetically.

“The future hasn’t been kind to you, has it?”

“I didn’t say I was from the future…”

“I was raised by witches, boy. I see with more than eyes, and you know that.”

Thor tried to hold back his tears, he couldn’t not from her. She was his mother.

“I am totally from the future… mother…” he broke down.

“Yes, you are…”

“I really need to talk to you…” he sobbed as he collapsed into her arms.

“We can talk… we have time…”

That was the thing. Time. Everyone always thought they had enough, but no one ever truly did…

Meanwhile, Rocket snuck into Jane’s room to collect the Aether before she woke up.

* * *

**Morag 2014**

After knocking out Quill and stealing his tools, the duo made their way to the door that led to the orb. Rhodey stopped her from just entering, his stomach twisted in a knot.

“Whoa, Whoa, Woah… this is the part where spikes come out with skeletons on the end…” his mind was in overdrive.

“What are you talking about?” Nebula paused, turning to him in sheer confusion.

“When you break into a place called, ‘The Temple of the Power Stone,’ there’s got to be a bunch of booby traps we’ve- or just go ahead.” He cut himself off as he observed the blue woman entre the chamber.

Nebula forced her metallic hand inside the force field protecting the stone. Her exterior plating melted away from her arm. Rhodey watched on, teeth gritted. He couldn’t imagine the pain she must’ve felt. After all, she was still alive, she wasn’t all machinery.

Once she retrieved the Orb she handed it to Rhodes.

“I wasn’t always like this…”

“Me either, but we work with what we got, right?” He referenced his legs, he’d never be able to walk without some form of suit on his lower half. They looked at each other solemnly. “Alright, sync up. Three…two...one…”

In the blink of an eye, Rhodey disappeared whilst Nebula was left behind, unable to move, riddled with pain in her head. The blue woman fell to her knees, crying out in absolute agony…

* * *

**Asagrd 2013**

“His head was over there… his body over there… What was the point? I was too late. I was just standing there, some idiot with an axe.”

Frigga shook her head as she listened. Her boy was many things, an idiot not one. “Idiot? No… you’re here aren’t you? A failure? Absolutely.”

“I guess… that’s a little bit harsh…”

“You do know what that makes you? Just like everyone else.”

“I’m not supposed to be like everyone else, am I?”

“Everyone fails at who they are supposed to be, Thor. The measure of a person, of a hero, is how well they succeed at being who they truly are…”

“I really missed you, Mum…”

Suddenly, Rocket burst in, ruining the beautiful moment as he was being pursued by Asgardian Soldiers. “Thor! I got it, lets move! Come on fat ass!”

“Ma, I have to tell you something-“ Thor tried to warn his mother, but she did not wish to hear it.

“You’re here to repair you’re future, not mine…”

“Hey, you must be mom. I got the thing. Come on, we got to move.” Rocket urged his taller friend.

“I wish we had more time…” Thor uttered as he looked down at his feet.

Frigga reached up to cup her boy’s face one last time, “no, this was a gift. And you’re going to be the man you’re meant to be…”

“I love you, Mom…”

“I love you… and eat a salad. Goodbye, Rabbit…”

“I’m not a- oh what the hell. Three, two…-“ Rocket began to charge up the Quantum devices.

“Wait!” Thor yelled as he held out his hand.

“Wh-what am I looking at?” Rocket asked Thor’s mother, had the God finally cracked?

“Oh, sometimes it takes a second…” she smiled knowingly.

It took a moment but Mjoinir came hurtling towards Thor through the open window.

“I’m still worthy…” he was gobsmacked.

“Oh, boy… see ya.” Rocket hit the device once Thor was ready.

“Goodbye, Mother…”

“Goodbye…” Frigga whispered into the space where Thor once stood.

Time…


	10. Vormir 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love...
> 
> meine Freunde - my friends 
> 
> Dedicated to my dearest friend, my very own Steve Rogers x
> 
> Longest chapter yet, and I'm sorry...

**Vormir 2014**

Space. She was in space.

Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts had never dreamed of such a thing. She’d spent a vast majority of her time with Tony trying to steer him away from the super-hero self-sacrificing life that he had found himself living.

As she watched the universe pass them by while she travelled in the Benatar by Tony’s side, her large doe eyes inflated. It was incredible. There was a beauty to it, one no art collection could ever portray.

“This is why you do it… it’s not the fame, it’s not the fortune… it’s the beauty in it all…” she whispered to her husband, a small tear left her eye, trickling down her cheek.

Tony knew she wasn’t just talking about space anymore, it was the beauty in doing the right thing, saving people who didn’t even know they’d been saved. He reached over to wipe the tear lovingly. “Morgan would love this…” he nodded in agreement.

* * *

The spacecraft soon landed, with the ease of Tony’s guidance. Pepper had donned a purple, blue and silver metallic armour, similar to that of her husband’s. Both partners suited up before they braved the atmosphere of the planet they’d just arrived on.

“Wow- under different circumstances, this would be an awesome destination,” Tony quipped as the pair set off on foot.

The planet itself was beautiful in its own right, cosmic skies, blues and purples swirled into the pinks and oranges of the horizon. But there was something neither Pepper or Tony could quite put their fingers on, the atmosphere, it was cold. Not just due to the wind. It had a sense of loneliness, isolation and solitude…

“Welcome…” A ghostly voice greeted the couple.

Tony and Pepper immediately turned, raising their palms, blasters ready to fire. Pepper took a similar stance to the one she’d seen Tony adopt for over a decade. She’d be lying if she said she’d never attempted to strike that pose in their bedroom mirror.

“Virginia, daughter of Michael. Anthony, son of Maria.” The creature before them acknowledged their presence, he did not seem phased by their weapons.

“Who are you?” Pepper asked whilst Tony conducted scans with F.R.I.D.A.Y aiding him. Tony managed to pull up a facial match to one, Johann Schmidt.

_“Foe of Captain Rogers, also known as The Red Skull, born out of HYDRA, reported deceased March 1945 as directed by Captain America aboard the Valkyrie moments before the ship crashed into the water.”_

“Consider me a guide. To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone,” the Red Skull replied to the woman before him.

“Oh, good. You tell us where it is, then we’ll be on our way,” Tony sassed the ghostly presence as he stood firmly by his wife’s side, arm still up in defence.

“Ah- meine Freunde – if only it were that easy…”

Something nagged inside of Tony, he didn’t like the gut feeling.

“Pepper, you should go back…”

“In your dreams,” his wife replied as she began to follow the Red Skull leaving Tony to follow in her wake.

“What you seek lies in front of you… as does what you fear.” The Red Skull led the pair to the edge of the cliff. They both peered over the edge, neither one could see the bottom.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Pepper asked sheepishly, the A.I had already begun calculating the drop.

_“Sensors detect… approximately 28871.39ft… and counting… height unknown.”_

“The stone is down there?” Tony asked, turning to Pepper before looking back at the Stonekeeper.

“For one of you. For the other… In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love…” The voice spoke with both sorrow and serenity.

Pepper felt her stomach drop as he continued.

“An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul…”

“No,” Tony replied in complete denial. He was lying he had to be. He was HYDRA. HYDRA was founded upon lies, no sacrifice had to be made. They couldn’t. “Pepper, get back to the ship.”

“No” she replied instantly, she refused to leave him. Not now, and not ever.

* * *

“Thanos left here with the sone, without his daughter… that’s what the blue one said right, Nebula?” Pepper was sat on a boulder, her face visible as she had her helmet off, discarded on the floor by her feet.

Tony was pacing back and forth, trying to come up with some alternative. It couldn’t go down this way, “yeah, Pep… please just let me figure something out.”

Pepper had been sat there silently for what felt like hours, the stone keeper had been silent the whole time. He knew what would happen. He knew what would always happen. A soul for a soul, there was no other way.

“If we don’t get that stone, billions of people stay dead… Tony…” she looked over at him. Her cheeks were coated in tears, both fresh and old. She hadn’t even realised she’d been crying.

Tony paused in his paces and faced her, the view he was met with broke his heart. There truly was no other way. The reality of the situation came crashing down on him. The heavy thuds of his boots hitting the ground echoed around the cliff as he made his way over to his wife.

The great Ironman kneeled before his wife, his weakness. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he whispered to her then as he picked up her left hand and brought it to his face. He kissed it gently before turning her palm to his lips, kissing that too. “God… I should’ve stopped… I should’ve listened to you, for us… for Morgan… oh Morg-…” his voice trailed off.

In his mind, there was only one option.

Pepper reached over with her right hand, covering his. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

“For the last five years, I’ve had exactly what I wanted. You. No Ironman, no monsters, just you. Tony Stark, the man I fell in love with. The man who fathered my child… these last five years have meant the world to me, Tony… But I wouldn’t trade any of the time I have ever spent with you… my only regret is that we haven’t had longer…” Pepper spoke softly to him as if she was speaking to a child. She knew what she had to do. She knew the world needed him. Morgan needed him, as much as it broke her heart to admit.

Tony looked down at her hands, then back up to his wife as she talked. The longer she spoke, the more the billionaire’s stomach twisted nervously. “Pep… don’t you dare, come on. We can find another way, to hell with what Tomato Face says, there’s gotta be another way…” There he was, the smartass she knew and loved.

“Tony-“

He knew he was lying to himself more so than her, but he had to. He had to save her. “I failed five years ago to defend the universe… this is my chance for redemption, its gotta be me. This has to be the one out of fourteen million Strange warned me about.” Fourteen million, six hundred and five possible outcomes. Of course, he had to lose again.

“Tony…” she protested again, reaching up to cup his cheek as he spoke to get his attention. She knew his mind was racing. “You got your redemption… this is it. You’ve got to see it through, the universe needs you. It’s always been you, holding the earth up. The world needs Ironman, Morgan needs you.” She felt heat flood her face as she began to cry again silently. “I’ve tried so many times to get you to stop, to give this all up… maybe I failed for a reason. To get us here, to get you home once and for all.” Pepper leaned in closer, breathing him in.

“Please… I can’t do this without you Pep…” he replied as they stayed there, close. His lips pressed against hers firmly, kissing her with all the love and emotion he could muster. She was his universe. Tears burned in his eyes, “ever since I started this journey, you’ve been by my side… Ironman isn’t the same without Miss Potts… Mrs Stark, I need you, Morgan needs a mother figure.” He looked down then, “You know I’d just screw her up somehow, poor kid.” He tried to lighten the mood with his self-depreciative personality, it wasn’t working.”

“Tony-“ she tried again.

“I can’t lose you… my parents, the avengers… I can’t lose you too,” he told her pointedly. Tony gripped onto his wife, clinging to her. He’d rolled the dice, and he’d lost again. Why did he always have to lose? “You and Morgan are all I have left, I’m not strong enough without you…” he pressed his forehead against hers, tears flowing now.

She’d always been a calming presence in his life, even in death she’d remain his calming protector. “You’re stronger than you know…” she whispered to him. She reminisced as she closed her eyes, “it’s you… it’s always been you…” Pepper whispered a phrase he’d once said to her almost a decade ago. With that, she rose to her feet. “I love you.”

Tony caressed her soft cheek as he looked into her eyes. “I can’t let you, Pep I won't…” he refused it. She was the most independent woman he’d ever met, but he couldn’t let her do this. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and the thought made him feel violently ill. “You jump, and I swear to God, I’m flying after you and catching you…”

Pepper kissed his nose as he begged her. She pulled back, shaking her head. “I’m not letting you do it either!” She raised her voice a little as he tried to stop her. “Tony, you've done more than enough for the universe, what has it ever done for you in return? No more…” she choked back a tear. “That’s an order.”

The philanthropist was shocked, to say the least. “It’s not about what the universe has done for me, we have to fight, we have to fight so we can fight another day, we fight so we can end the fight.” He shook his head, stepping back a little. “Even before I put on my suit, I made mistakes, a lot of mistakes… my weapons killed countless people, destroyed families, you remember what it did to the Maximoffs… maybe the universe has been leading me here… to repent for my sins…”

“You righted that wrong the day you became a hero Tony… you’re not the only one who’s made mistakes, you’ve repented enough.” Pepper waved her hands as she spoke with passion. “Obadiah, Vanko, New York, Killian, Sokovia and Ultron, the accords, the decimation, Peter… Tony the list is endless. You’ve had enough heartache to repent a thousand and one sins. Please… Be the father to Morgan that Howard never was to you.”

They stood a few feet apart now, the juxtaposition was startling. This was his wife, standing before certain death.

“Pep… I love you, you’re the reason I’ve been fighting the fight all these years, fighting to come home to you… you made me a better man. That was all you.”

For each step he took closer, she took one further back towards the cliff edge, she raised her hand in a warning. “Tony, he said there’s only one way we’re getting that stone… and for the record… I’m really glad I’m here with you.”

Another step, then another. He wanted to hold on tight to her and never let go. Yes, it was selfish, but would he be Tony Stark if he wasn’t a little inherently selfish from time to time?

“Pepper, please… Virginia-“ He never called her that. It struck a chord in them both.

“Tony- stop.”

He reached his hand out to her, a sigh of relief escaped him when she let him hold her hand one last time, drawing her in for a kiss on the lips. Her eyes closed as she allowed the warm feeling to roll over her. That was until his words reached her ears.

“I love you, forgive me.”

It all happened so fast. Within an instant she let out a gasp, turning to stop him. She had no choice. Pepper raised her right arm and fired a blast at his back, making him drop to his knees.

“Forgive me…” Another blast for good measure, not to wound him fatally, but to render him immobile momentarily.

The first shot to his back came as a shock, forcing him down, but the second critically damaged his suit. He was losing functions fast.

“Pepper! Pep- don’t please!” Tony begged as he groaned, rolling onto his back, he turned his head to face her desperately. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, get me up and running, now!”

_“Trying!” His suit began to divert it’'s power to get him back onto his feet, but it was taking too long._

Pepper watched him fall, satisfied he couldn’t stop her anymore she lowered her arm before moving towards the edge. She looked over, down towards the endless pit. She felt a sense of serenity. It felt right. In her last moments, she didn’t feel anything but him. She didn’t feel fear.

“Look after Morgan... look after yourself Tony... please..” she whispered to him. The horizon behind her reflected beautiful colours on her suit, she looked ethereal. “F.R.I.D.A.Y?” She asked the A.I softly, her voice broke slightly.

_“Yes, Miss Potts?”_

“Take care of him... whatever it takes” she whispered looking her husband in the eye. “Kill the power in my suit...” she whispered softly. Within seconds her suit powered down, now just a weight on her body.

“I love you Tony...” and with that she stepped backwards off the cliff, hurling to the ground.

Pepper felt weightless as she fell. Her breaths were coming fast, but then she remembered, Morgan’s birth, watching her grow, meeting Tony, marrying him... it was all worth it in the end.

She just felt him...

He was right after all. Part of the journey is the end.

Virginia Potts was grateful for her journey with him.

Tony had a secret eject code he put into his suits, so he used it to get out quickly. "Canopy canopy canopy!" He said as his suit started to shut down, forcing the armour open. The man quickly stood up and jumped after her.

He wasn’t thinking clearly he just went after her body as it fell down the mountain. Before he could make it to her it was too late. The last thing he saw was his wife, the mother of his precious child splat on the rocky floor blow dead. "No!!" He yelled as his body fell closer to the ground next to her but then everything went white. Tony sometime later woke in a shallow pond holding a glowing orange stone in his right hand.

She did it.

"God damn it, Pepper.... it was supposed to be me... I love you…"


	11. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument between two mourning souls and an explosion rocks the compound.

_Fool me once, fool me twice_   
_Are you death or paradise?_

* * *

Ten seconds had passed in the present day. Ten seconds since the team had shrunk down and entered the Quantum Realm. Ten seconds and six infinity stones had been collected. Ten seconds…

“Did we get them all?” Banner asked as he looked around, the biggest of grins on his face.

Rhodey’s helmet revealed his face as he matched Bruce’s expression, he was in sheer amazement. “You telling me this shit actually worked?”

The team suddenly fell very silent as they realised someone was missing.

“Tony… where’s Pep?” Rhodey asked feeling instantly nauseous.

The silence from Tony told the team all they needed to know. The mission was completed but at a dire cost. The giddy energy that had swarmed the room had been sucked out and replaced with an overwhelming sadness. Tony fell to his knees, clutching the stone. The last thing he had of her. Steve and Clint both raced over to their friend. Tony sobbed silently.

Ten seconds and Pepper Potts had died.

* * *

The closer members of the team gathered outside the compound, around the lake. It was one of Pepper’s favourite locations within the base. Tony was silent, he couldn’t comprehend what had taken place. His wife. The mother of his daughter- God, how would he tell Morgan?

“Tony…?” Steve asked softly, he knew the pain.

“Shut up” Tony replied coolly, time stood still.

Rhodey gave Steve a look of caution, Tony had always been a ticking timebomb, and now the pressure cooker was ready to explode.

“I’m sorry…” the star-spangled avenger whispered, he knew it didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t change what had happened, but he was sorry. He’d asked Tony to help, he’d gotten him involved. He blamed himself. Pepper had always been kind to him, even throughout his disputes with Tony, she never once exiled him. He would never forget her.

“Sorry? You’re… You’re sorry?” Tony looked up then, anger flared in his nostrils. His eyes fixated on Steve. “You’re sorry? I lost my wife! The love of my life, gone! And you’re sorry?” he fumed as he rose to his feet.

Steve inched back a little, raising his hands but then he felt a fire within his soul. “So did I!” He protested with a shout of his own. “Five years ago, so did I!”

If time hadn’t stood still before, it had now.

“What-?” Tony looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. In Tony’s mind, this was no where near the same.

“Except you actually got to have somewhat of a life with yours! I got nothing!” Steve stared directly at the billionaire. His chest heaved with pain.

Clint and Rhodey exchanged a glance before jumping to restrain the men as they went at each other.

“Why are we acting like she’s dead?” Thor chimed in, confusion laced his voice. “We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Stark, we can bring her back, isn’t that right?” He looked between the two fighting humans who were being held back by their teammates. “So stop this shit. We’re the Avengers, get it together,” Thor roared with a growl.

“We can’t get her back-“ Tony shook off Rhodey’s grasp as he turned to lean against the wooded perch.

“Wha-what?” Thor asked as if he didn’t hear properly.

“It can’t be undone…”

Thor laughed dryly, igniting the fire within Tony again. “I’m sorry. No offense, but you’re a very earthly being. Okay? We’re talking about space magic. And ‘can’t’ seems very definitive don’t you think?”

Steve massaged his jaw after taking a right hook from Tony.

“This may be outside my paygrade, Thor… but she isn’t here, we’ve got the Time Stone, surely we’d bring her back here, now…” Rhodey tried to counter before Tony lost his shit.

“No-“ the God of Thunder began to argue once more before Tony rounded again.

“It can’t be undone, or at least that’s what the red floating guy had to say.” He turned to Steve. “Your friend, Red Skull, it always leads back to you.” He pointed directly at Steve before turning back to Thor. “Maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay? GO GRAB YOUR HAMMER, AND YOU GO FLY AND YOU TALK TO HIM!” Tony roared as he pointed straight into Thor’s face.

His anger quickly turned to grief, within the next moment he was almost on his knees if it wasn’t for Rhodey. “It was supposed to be me…. she sacrificed her life for that goddamn stone… She bet her life on it… she’s a- she was a mother…” he said sadly.

In a fit of anger, Bruce grabbed an unoccupied bench and hurled it clear across the lake. He’d had enough. Too much loss.

“She’s not coming back… we have to make it worth it… we have to…” he whispered mournfully. Pepper had never looked at him as a monster. She was never afraid of him.

“We will,” Steve looked at Tony before heading back inside with Clint in tow.

* * *

It took a few hours, but Tony refused to stop working. If there was even one inch of hope that he could somehow bring his wife back, he wouldn’t stop trying until he’d exhausted every possible avenue…

The stones were carefully placed into the nano-gauntlet that Tony had made. The avengers stood surrounding the device; Tony, Steve, Clint, Rhodey, Thor, Rocket and Scott. Nebula hadn’t been seen much since they’d returned with the stones. Tony figured she’d gone to recharge or whatever she needed to do…

“Alright, the question is who’s gonna do it?” Rocket asked looking around at the men who stood before him.

“I’ll do it.”

“Excuse me?” Scott rounded looking at the God who had stepped forward. His mouth hung open slightly at how effortlessly Thor had made the decision.

“It’s okay, I’ll do it.”

He was met by an orchestra of no’s and waits.

“Wait, wait. Thor, just hang on. We haven’t decided, just wait…” Steve tried to desist the God of Thunder.

“I’m sorry, what? We’re just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?”

“We should at least discuss-“ Clint tried to weigh in but Thor did not want to hear it at all.

“No, no. Sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I’m the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It’s my duty.”

“It’s not about that-“ Tony shook his head exasperatedly.

“Just let me do it, please just let me…” he begged then, “let me do something good… something right,” he was starting to tear up now.

“Look- its not just the fact that the glove is channelling enough energy to light up a continent, I’m telling you, you’re in no condition…”

“I’ve got the lightening if anyone is gonna do it, its-“ Thor was cut off by Bruce.

“It’s gotta be me… You saw what those stones id to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive…” Banner looked around at each one of them.

* * *

“How do we know you will?” Steve asked he couldn’t lose anyone else to the cause.

“We don’t but the radiation is mainly gamma… It’s like… it’s like I was made for this…”

“You remember – everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago… everyone that died because of him… don’t change anything from the last five years.” Tony calibrated the device before handing the gauntlet to Banner.

“Got it” the big green fella replied mournfully. He would try to bring Pepper back, he had to try.

The avengers suited up, Tony blocked Clint with a shield he materialised, Thor and Rocket took a stance together whilst the rest suited up. Nebula was still missing, although that hadn’t occurred to anyone yet.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favour and activate Barn Door Protocol will you?” Tony asked his A.I.

_“Yes, boss.”_

“Everybody comes home.”

Banner slid his large hand into the gauntlet which expanded due to the nanotechnology in order to fit, almost immediately the power began to surge and overwhelm him. A loud grunt escaped his lips causing the avengers to worry.

“Take it off! Banner!” He protested.

“Wait, Bruce are you okay?” Steve asked quickly but he was just met with another grunt.

“Jelly green? Talk to me Banner.” Tony demanded as he inched a tiny bit closer.

“I’m- I’m okay. I’m okay!” he nodded as the power continued to swarm.

Thor gave a double thumbs up but he still worried. The green giant screamed through the intense pain coursing through his body, courtesy of the gauntlet. With great difficulty, he managed to snap his fingers. Within a beat, his eyes rolled to the back of his head causing Banner to collapse in a heap, gauntlet sliding off. They converged on the man, Clint kicked the gauntlet away.

“Bruce!” Steve cried out.

“Don’t move him, careful!” Tony used a device on his suit to spray cooling foam on the Hulk’s destroyed arm.

“D-did it work?” Banner asked as he gasped through the pain.

“Guys… guys look-“ Scott was stood by the window that had opened once F.R.I.D.A.Y lifted the lockdown protocol. Birds chirped, plants that hadn’t been there before now stood outside.

The silence was cut by Clint’s phone ringing. It was his wife, Laura.

It had worked.

So where was Natasha? Steve looked around, half hoping she’d be home where she belonged.

But before any of the avengers could react, a missile hit the base sending Scott flying backwards as the glass shattered. A continuous array of missiles destroyed the compound completely, the floor below them gave way sending each member hurtling underground. The lake that had once been a beautiful addition to the compound was now drowning the members as the water rapidly began to flow into the crater where their home stood no more than twenty seconds ago.


	12. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers are separated, the big three confront Thanos and a beloved member says goodbye.

_Now you’ll never see me cry,_

_There’s just no time to die._

* * *

Banner managed to hold a large chunk of rubble up with his one good arm, preventing any further damage to his fellow avengers.

“I can’t breathe- I can’t- help!” Rocket called out from under a large pile of debris. A metal beam pinned the racoon down.

“Canopy. Canopy, canopy!” Rhodey cried out with a grunt of pain; his suit was short-circuiting. “Fuck- Tony?” he called out as he managed to pull his body out of the metal chamber.

“Rhodey, Rocket, get outta here!” Bruce called as he tried to keep the rubble from crushing them.

Rhodey could barely move without his suit, he pulled himself up and across the debris. He had his eyes on Rocket, getting to him was his main priority at that moment, he had to help his friend.

“Hurry up! Hurry! Come on!” Rocket urged his friend quickly; he was laying in a pile of mud and blood.

Rhodey managed to crawl over to the injured guardian and used a rebar as leverage to release Rocket from the Debris.

Rocket rolled out, sighing in relief as he landed next to Rhodey who was also exhausted. “Thank you…” he managed. The adrenaline that ran through Rocket’s veins allowed him to continue, unbeknownst to him, he’d suffered a severe wound to his abdomen and was bleeding out.

“Rhodey!” Bruce shouted again, he couldn’t hold it for much longer. But within seconds, a tidal wave engulfed both Rhodes and Rocket.

“Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We’re in the lower level, it’s flooding!” Rhodey shouted into his communication device. He’d managed to grab a hold of Rocket to stop him from floating away.

“W-what?” a voice crackled in response. It was Scott. He’d managed to survive by shrinking upon impact.

“We’re drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!” Rhodes tried again as he fought to keep himself and Rocket above the water.

“Wait! I’m here, can you hear me?” Scott shouted back, he was trying to grow back to his normal size but his suit wasn’t working. Shit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint had been thrown to the sewer system by the blast. He pushed himself up, a nasty gash on his forehead caused him to groan. He looked around, it was too dark. The red emergency lights only lit up a small percentage of the hell he’d found himself in. Luckily, he found the gauntlet close by. The stones were safe, for now.

“Cap?” Clint called out looking for his friend. He managed to flash a light upwards to see the damage, he’d fallen far. He paused as he heard a splash in the water. “Steve? That you…?” he picked himself up and grabbed the gauntlet before drawing an arrow with a light on it, sending it hurtling down the tunnel, lighting up the way.

He was right about one thing. He wasn’t alone. However, Steve wasn’t down there either.

“You’ve got to be shitting me…” he murmured as he saw hordes of Outriders.

Within seconds he was running for his life as the creatures began to chase him. “Cap come in! I’ve got some ugly looking alien’s down in the sewers! Cap do you read me?! STEVE!!”

Tony heard Clint’s shouts through his earpiece, but he never heard Cap respond. He managed to push himself up, armour reasonably intact. He’d been thrown aside, landing upon a pile of debris that had once been the kitchen. He’d been stood next to Steve, he had to be around here somewhere.

It took a few minutes but he came across the star-spangled shield. Tony grunted as he bent down to pick it up, he dusted off the metal before continuing his search for Steve. Come on…

_“Scanning…”_

“Got him, F.R.I.D.A.Y., scan for life signs around the base…” he instructed his dearest companion as he staggered over to the unconscious man who laid on the ground. “Come on, buddy. Wake up,” he gently tapped Steve before shaking him a little more vigorously.

Steve woke with a start, a raspy cough forced him onto his side. His body ached, he felt like he’d been hit by several trucks along the freeway. The emergency lights flickered, lighting up the room briefly for seconds at a time.

“That’s my man,” Tony was more than relieved to see the super-soldier alive. He raised the shield. “You lose this again, and I’m keeping it.” He told his friend in a father-like manner before offering Steve a hand up.

“What happened?” Steve gratefully took his hand as Tony pulled him up to his feet. He tried to bite back a grunt of pain.

“You messed with time. It tends to mess back. You’ll see…” Tony helped Cap walk as he handed him his shield. The duo joined Thor who had been observing Thanos. His sworn enemy.

“I killed him… how can he be here…” Thor muttered under his breath. “How could he have travelled here…” he couldn’t figure it out… unless something had gone wrong during the time heist. That didn’t matter now. What mattered was what was about to happen.

“What’s he been doing?” Tony asked the God of Thunder.

“Absolutely, nothing.”

“Where are the stones?” Steve asked as he wiped a hand over his face, looking at the Mad Titan who had murdered the woman he loved. Anger was starting to rise up within the super-soldier.

“Somewhere under all this. All I know is he doesn’t have them…” Tony replied slowly.

“So we keep it that way,” Steve was determined.

“You know it’s a trap, right?” Thor asked.

“Yeah, and I don’t much care…”

“Good, as long as we’re all in agreement.” Thor stretched out both his hands to summon stormbreaker and Mjolnir. With a crack of thunder, the God transformed into his armour and cape. “Let’s kill him properly this time.”

* * *

“You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me…” The purple giant taunted the three avengers as they approached him finally. “I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you’ve shown me that’s impossible…” he sighed then, as if he really hated the outcome. “As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be… they will resist.”

Thanos was sat on a pile of rubble, surrounded by their home, burning and in ruins. He just sat there, a smug expression as the three stood before him. Steve stared murderously at him, he would kill that bastard if it was the last thing he did. He’d honour her. He’d do it for Nat in a heartbeat.

“Yep. We’re all kinds of stubborn.” Tony addressed the Mad Titan. He stood in front of him, Steve on his left, Thor on his right. He had no idea where the rest of his team was, but he knew he couldn’t wait. They could all be trapped under the rubble, or worse. They could be dead. Tony was terrified. However, Thanos wouldn’t have known it, he stood there defiantly.

“I’m thankful. Because now, I know what I must do.” Thanos rose to his feet. “I will shred this universe down to its last atom.” He put on his helmet, staring each avenger in the eye for a moment. “And then… with the stones you’ve collected for me, I’ll create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given… A grateful universe.”

“Born out of blood,” Steve stepped forward, raising his shield.

“They’ll never know it. Because you won’t be alive to tell them.”

* * *

The Hulk still tried to hold up the structure, but he was pinned there, he couldn’t help his friends any further. He was watching them drowned.

Rhodey continued to gasp for air, he looked over at the raccon, his expression changed from pain to worry.

“Hey, Rocket? You stay with me okay, come on, there’s more dumpsters for you to dive yet…” he groaned as he raised the cybernetic racoon further out of the water. However, in the dull light he could see something metal sticking out of his side.

“Yeah… I noticed that a little while ago…” Rocket’s usual sarcastic tone didn’t quite hit as it used to.

“Mayday! Rocket’s injured! We need help down here! Hello?!” Rhodes shouted again. His earpiece wasn’t working properly due to the water damage.

“See you on the other side, man…” Rocket murmured slowly before looking up at the Hulk. His vision was starting to get cloudy, black dots infiltrated his view. “Hey.. hey if you make it… find Groot… the stupid tree, tell him-…” he coughed, spluttering water out. “Tell him, it’s going to be okay…”

“Rocket, come on, you’ve got this…” Rhodey tried but he knew ultimately if they didn’t get out in the next few seconds, he was a gonner. “You have my word, Captain…” he told him meaningfully.

“Hang on! I’m coming!!” Scott yelled as he hurried as fast as he could. It wasn’t good enough.

Rhodey felt hot tears fill his eyes.

“Hey… don’t get soft on me now metal man… I still want that suit…” as he Rocket finished his sentence, his eyes closed. His body fell limp in Rhodey’s grasp. But still, the war machine didn’t let go. He wouldn’t leave his friend down there.

“Oh god…” Rhodey let out a choked gasp. The water was rising faster. Banner cried out of anguish at witnessing the passing of another friend. When would this end?


	13. See You In A Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies.   
> Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war.

_Fool me once, fool me twice_   
_Are you death or paradise?_   
_Now you'll never see me cry_

* * *

Clint ran for his life, sliding down a connecting tunnel. When he could, he fired a few arrows at the outriders. He set off a charge, blowing the passageway up before he was swarmed by the creatures. As he took a moment to collect himself, Clint saw a figure moving in the smoke.

Within a second, he drew his bow, ready to fight again until he saw it was a friendly, or rather, who he thought was a friendly.

“Oh, hey – I know you…” he gasped and chucked the gauntlet over to her as he levelled his breaths.

“Father.” Nebula spoke into her earpiece. “I have the stones…”

“What… Stop!” He tried to stand but her foot landed on his chest, pinning him to the ground. No. This couldn’t be happening.

“Stop,” another voice came.

Clint turned his head to see a green woman walk through the debris towards them, gun drawn. He didn’t know this one. But then the Nebula that Clint was familiar with also joined them, next to the green woman.

“You’re betraying us?” The 2014 version of Nebula raised her gun towards the two women.

“You don’t have to do this,” Nebula spoke to the younger version of herself while Clint tried to squirm free.

“I am this!”

“No, you’re not…” Gamora tried to reason with her sister. “Nebula listen to her… you can change.”

“No. He won’t let me…” With that, the gun trained on Nebula moved to Gamora. The green woman’s eyes filled with tears, everything she knew had been a lie.

A gunshot rang out, but it wasn’t fired by the younger cybernetic woman. Clint looked back at his friend, eyes wide. She’d just killed herself… kinda.

They had no time. Clint rose to his feet and collected the gauntlet. He’d have to wait to debate whether she just committed murder or suicide.

* * *

_“Boss, wake up!”_

Tony had been knocked unconscious by Thanos after he was used as a shield against Thor’s lightning. Thor continued his assault on the Mad Titan but it was to no avail. Thanos relentlessly attacked the Norse God, throwing him into pile after pile of debris.

**_Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war._ **

Blood pumped through his veins; it had all come down to this moment. Steve refused to be beat. Every time he was thrown to the ground, he rose back to his feet as if someone was continuously lighting a fire under his ass.

Thor roared with vengeance as he sprinted towards the Mad Titan, stormbreaker consumed with energy from the lightning gathering above, yet his attack was blocked by Thanos’ double-edged sword. The God of Thunder received blow after blow as he was slammed against the rubble that once held together their home. He attempted to call for stormbreaker but Thanos blocked the axe in it’s path and swung it himself before engaging in a match of strength with Thor. Thanos pressed stormbreaker against the golden-haired avenger’s chest, mirroring what The God had done to his counter-part five years prior in the battle of Wakanda.

* * *

Steve collected himself from the ground, bruised and bleeding but never beaten. He saw Thor in peril, the God unable to release himself from the hold Thanos had him in, axe pressing further against his chest. _Now or never, Rogers._

**_Friendship dies and true love lies._ **

He prayed to any God that would listen at that moment. He prayed to her. _God, Nat. Let me be right._ With a deep breath, Steve reached out, _willing_ the discarded hammer to answer to him, to come to his assistance. Was he truly worthy after letting Thanos wipe out half of the universe? Could he ever be worthy again?

His questions were answered as the metallic part of the hammer slowly began to rise from the dirty ground. Steve’s eyes widened, heart almost skipping enough beats to send him into cardiac arrest. The super-soldier turned with the sheer force of the magical weapon as it flew into his grasp. The complete incredulity of the situation stunned him momentarily, but he quickly resolved as the surge of electrical energy washed over his form. Within moments, Steve launched the hammer in the direction of the tyrant’s head. It slammed straight into the back of his head, smashing into his helmet as the force knocked the Mad Titan’s balance, releasing Thor.

He saw Thor grin at him from across the battlefield, exasperated as he recovered from spitting a mouthful of blood out. Steve ignored the sense of pride swarming inside him as he picked up his shield once more and called the hammer back to him to continue the fight. Steve spun the hammer aggressively, anger and grief consumed him as it had for the last 5 years leading up to this. He brought forth the lightning, cracking the energy against the hammer as it travelled through the super-soldier again.

They traded hits; it was impossible to predict who would come out on top as both opponents continued mercilessly. Steve focused his might on the hammer, willing lightning to rain down from the Gods above.

The fight continued until Steve lost Mjolnir and received a sharp stab to the leg rendering him immobile momentarily. His heart was loud in his ears. His head hurt. His body hurt. His shield had been shattered in half, the strongest metal component, destroyed. The soldier was thrown across the battlefield, landing in a pile of rubble that used to be known as the compound.

He could give up. He could let Thanos win again… he closed his eyes and held his breath, trying to bring inner peace to himself. Who was he kidding? Steve would never back down.

_I can do this all day._

Stay down? Never.

**_Night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war._ **

Steve Rogers pulled himself to his feet, bleeding and hurt. He was the last man standing. Completely and utterly alone. The soldier let out a painful grunt as he willed himself to continue. He had to. They’d come so far. He refused to be beaten again. Steve’s entire body was trembling as a mixture of adrenaline and pain coursed around his body. With difficulty, he tightened the strap on his arm, adjusting his grip on his shattered shield.

Through gritted teeth, Steve observed the fleet of Chitauri Leviathans heading his way, with the rest of the Chitauri army following on the ground. They would decimate him. He stood no chance, with or without the hammer. It was in that moment he accepted his fate, to die on the battlefield, but, he would go down with one hell of a fight.

“Natasha, I love you” he whispered with a hoarse voice, he was in agony.

“You never were great with your timings, Rogers” a familiar voice spoke to him then in return. A voice long lost but never forgotten. His earpiece crackled as the voice spoke again, “see you in a minute”.


	14. No Time to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One man stands at the edge of the universe.
> 
> The battle for the universe begins...
> 
> One part is inspired by the comics, but, I believe MCU Nat would also be able to do what she does in this fic.

_There's just no time to die_

* * *

Sparks began to fly, lightening up the dark and decimated battlefield. Steve could barely move, he was frozen to the spot. A voice he’d once thought he’d never hear again.

Natasha.

He managed to turn to look at the portal that was beginning to open. It was sheer magic.

Hundreds and thousands of Outriders, Chitauri and children of Thanos stood behind Steve, ready to attack at a moments notice, but the Mad Titan halted them. He needed to see…

There he stood, with the whole god damned universe going to shit. There he stood, at the edge of the world. He’d thought he was alone. He was never alone. A smile crept across his face. Bruce had done it, they were all home. She was home.

Steve had to squint to look at the bright golden glow, he brought a hand to his to shield his eyes as two figures walked through the portal.

“Natasha…” Steve breathed her name, it had always been her.

Natasha Romanoff and Sargent Bucky Barnes walked through, guns drawn and ready to fight. Her widow bites had been charged, and her batons attached to her back. She was ready. This time, they would win.

Bucky smiled at his dear friend before looking up above them as Sam Wilson soared through the portal and into the sky of the battlefield.

Sam couldn’t believe the destruction, but trust Steve to be the one facing down the armada. “Cap, on your left.” He had a shit-eating grin on his face as he flew before landing on the other side of Natasha.

Steve breathed heavily; he was fighting back tears. An array of emotions to hold of his body, overwhelming him. He couldn’t believe it.

Portal after portal began to open, revealing friends he had lost and friends he didn’t even knew he had.

T’challa, Okoye, Shuri…

A magician looking man, producing energy the same as the portals…

“Strange…” Steve guessed as he took in the sight.

More unfamiliar faces, the guardians, followed by Peter Parker…

He couldn’t hide the smile that was on his face now, they were all home. His family. Chills ran over his entire body; the atmosphere was electric.

“Yibambe!” T’challa shouted as his men and woman entered the battlefield. War cries from the Wakandans filled the air.

Groot, Valkyrie, Korg, Miek…

Wanda, Wong and other Master’s of the Mystic Arts joined Steve, ready to fight by his side.

Tony woke up to his friends returning. It was magical. He did wish that Pepper would come flying through one of the portals, but he wouldn’t hold his breath… He dragged himself up and began to limp over to join his teammates, Thor helped him across the wreckage.

“Is that everyone?” Strange turned to look at Wong who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

“What you wanted more?” He scoffed and shook his head before turning to the side as what looked like a volcano erupted from the rubble.

Giant-man broke through the debris, holding Banner and Rhodey, now in a fully functional suit as the rest of their teammates arrived. Scott placed Rocket’s body on the battlefield with Bruce’s jacket over him. They’d come back for him when the war was won.

* * *

Suddenly, Steve had an army behind him. This was it. It had to be. That one in fourteen million chance Tony had spoken of.

Friends, strangers, aliens and humans alike stood together in unity. United by their common enemy, their greatest threat yet. Steve turned back to Thanos and his army, now equally matched.

“Avengers,” he cried out. Steve stole a glance at Natasha who was now by his side, where she belonged. He reached out his arm and brought Mjolnir towards him and smirked at his best girl.

Nat shook her head, rolling her eyes briefly as she grinned in return.

Bucky was gobsmacked, of course, Steve was able to wield some godly weapon, leading the fight of their lives. Whatever happened to the good old days, when he was the one protecting Steve?

Silence had fallen over the crowd of avengers as they waited for their orders.

“Assemble,” Steve spoke clearly and confidently.

All hell broke loose. The dam broke. Thor joined in with the war cries of the Wakandans as Steve led the charge, racing into battle.

Thanos raised his sword towards the heroes, commanding his army to charge as well. Both sides collided. Good and bad. Heroes and villains.

* * *

Natasha fought, and she fought hard. Round after round fired against their opponents before running at Thano’s soldiers and engaging in hand to hand combat. Her suit was taking a hell of a beating, as was she. Even outgunned, she didn’t hesitate to throw her entire soul into the fight.

She looked over her shoulder whilst choking a member of the Chitauri fleet with her thighs and saw Steve taking on a small armada of his own, that was until a few Outriders joined and dragged him down to the ground. He didn’t stop fighting. Nat heard him shout in frustration.

With a final shock from her widow bites, she managed to take her opponent down, eyes still on Steve. Suddenly, something metallic caught her eye. Shit, he dropped the hammer.

She slid from the corpse onto her knees, the force of hitting the ground made her grunt before she pushed herself up and began to run to Steve’s assistance.

Before she made it to his side, the Black Widow was sent hurtling into a huge pile of debris. She smacked her head against a concrete pillar, black dots flooded her vision briefly. Nat picked herself back up and came face to face with a familiar foe.

Proxima Midnight.

“He’ll die alone,” the woman sneered at Natasha. “As will you.”

“He’s not alone, not so long as I’m still breathing,” Natasha spat out some blood before raising her arm.

“Euuyaaah!” Proxima Midnight leapt for Black Widow, but Nat managed to roll out of the way, landing in her famous ‘hero pose’ as she fired the electrical currents at the woman. Natasha stood up and ran for her again, this time pulling out her batons, whipping them to their full length before going in for the attack.

The duo traded hits. Proxima got a couple of heavy blows in against Natasha.

Steve managed to take a few of his opponents out but noticed Natasha was in danger, it spurred him on. He had to help her. But he couldn’t get a break. Every time he made progress; they wore him back down again. He was covered in blood and dirt.

Natasha used her sticks to block Proxima Midnight’s sword blows and finally manages to disarm her. But it didn’t stop her opponent, the alien just began to punch at Natasha with her metal fists, knocking the Black Widow to the floor, pinning her down.

Proxima triggered an arm-blade from her armour and went at the blonde again. Nat cried out in anger as she blocked the stabs, barely managing to keep up with her crossed batons. Natasha kicked up, trying to get some leverage but managed to lose one of her batons.

It suddenly felt like everything was in slow motion.

Her heart thumped wildly. Her senses heightened. She could see the metal glint of Mjolnir once again. She had to try…

_Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power…_

As the edge of Proxima’s sword dug into Natasha’s neck, the avenger managed to swipe a punch against the alien’s jaw temporarily distracting her so Nat could get a kick to her face in. She held out her arm as Proxima got back to her feet and went at Natasha again, relentlessly.

_Oh, no no. That’s not a question I need answered._

_Natasha hadn’t even attempted to pick up Thor’s hammer all those years ago. She didn’t need it confirming that she wasn’t worthy. After all her crimes, after everything she’d done, the red in her ledger. She wouldn’t have been worthy._

_Sao Paulo_

_The hospital fire on the children’s ward_

_Dreykov’s daughter._

But she had no alternative.

Her hand outstretched, praying that she’d wiped some of the red in her ledger, enough to make her worthy.

“What?” Proxima managed to utter mere seconds before the hammer flew into Natasha’s grip, momentarily stunning both women.

Thunder cracked, lightning struck.

Natasha held back a sob of relief. A breath caught in her throat as she felt the energy run through her body, almost lifting her from the ground.

“Like I said, he’s not alone.”

And with that, Natasha swung the heavy hammer against the alien, finally having a more stable advantage as she used the power it wielded to destroy Proxima once and for all.

Once she delivered the killer blow, Nat used Proxima’s own sword to impale the woman, forcing her to stay down for good.

With that, Natasha hurried over to Steve, picking up his shield and launching it into the crowd of beasts attacking him.

* * *

“Heads up!” she called to her partner, “I think you dropped something.”

Steve looked over at her in sheer amazement, it took a minute for him to realise what she was holding onto.

“I knew it…” he breathed, “Ha! I knew it!” It gave him the strength to grab his shield and fight his way out, back to her side.

He knew she was worthy, he knew all along, he’d just wished she’d known it sooner.

Natasha threw Cap the hammer back, preferring to fight with her own weapons. They shared a quiet moment once the immediate danger hand been extinguished.

Steve couldn’t find the words for a moment. He tried to open his mouth but words had a hard time coming out, so instead, he just dropped his weapons and hugged her tight in his arms. Tears fell from his eyes. She was really here again.

“Five damn years… my heart has been shattered for five years without you,” he told her as he breathed her in. He gripped her tiny body tightly against him as his chest heaved with emotion. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt before…”

Natasha merely fell into his embrace. “I’m here now,” she told him, her own emotions were doing a number on her. “Five years? Has it really been that long?” She asked mournfully as she tucked her head under his chin.

Explosions rocked the battlefield all around them, but neither one minded.

“Yeah… five years, two months and thirteen days to be exact.”

His response broke her heart, he’d counted. Each day as a reminder of what he’d lost on the day Captain America failed.

“Now I’m an even older man…” he gave a half-smile, he knew she loved to tease him about his age.

“Maybe I shouldn’t fancy such an older man… it’s kinda gross…” she chuckled fondly. Natasha had finally found a home within the avengers. A home with him. And she’d be damned if she let that giant purple prune take it from her.

“I gotta thing for ex-spies that speak Russian, sue me,” he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Something came over him then, he decided to lean in for a kiss. Not the most romantic moment but still, he felt like he had to now she was in front of him again.

They had so much catching up to do. Just before his lips touched hers, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, an outrider hurtling toward them. At the last moment, Steve moved, shielding Natasha, forcing her to duck as he punched the creature back. “Guess that will have to wait,” the disappointment was clear in his tone.

Nat whipped her head back round to see the damage Steve had caused gratefully. They’d kissed before, but only to escape Rumlow and the STRIKE team, but this time would be for them.

“I’ll hold you to that, Rogers,” she told him meaningfully before taking hold of his hand. She squeezed it tightly before she looked across the battlefield where their friends fought valiantly. She was terrified. “Together?” The Black Widow asked as she looked up at him once more.

Steve looked down at their hands, intertwined. He smiled back up at her. “Always… till the end of the line…” he whispered to her before grabbing his half-broken shield in one hand, then with the other, that was still clutching Nat’s, he summoned the hammer, raising it up in the air along with her hand. They were both worthy after all…

Lightening came from the clouds above to charge the weapon. Steve looked at her briefly before looking out to the heinous battle. “Let’s finish this, for good.”


End file.
